Pretty In Pink
by The British Emo
Summary: Todomatsu Matsuno is a geeky middle schooler. He has no friends and he's okay with that. Until he meets his new role model. Todomatsu must now learn how much to life there is. The truth with make and break him. Story 2 in the Ripped To Shreds series.
1. Coffee Shop Encounter

Todomatsu Matsuno was an eight grader in middle school. He was the youngest of his brothers and a huge retro geek. Todo was often picked on because of this but he really didn't care. Unlike most in his class, he had an old flip phone and liked 60s music. He didn't have many friends besides his brothers but it really didn't bother him.

One day after the school the young boy was hanging out outside the local coffee shop. He wanted to work there one day along side all of his brothers. Todo thought it would be great to spend everyday with his brothers.

He watched everyone entering and exiting the shop. It was mostly highschoolers and college students. A few of them would look at him and smirk. They'd whisper and laugh. Todo didn't know what they were saying and he didn't really care. Never in his life had be ever thought about what people thought of him. His older brother, Karamatsu had told him that if someone didn't like him for him they that person wasn't worth it.

Todo smiled at them, causing them to laugh more. "Sup, hippie!" One of them yelled to him. "Hi!" he yelled back, dismissing the name he had been called. The highschooler scowled and followed his friends inside. Todo noticed he was wearing a lot of pink.

It was just like sixth grade with Karamatsu had gotten bullied for being "painful." The oldest brother, Osomatsu, had told him to pretend you aren't listening or don't listen at all. It sure did work well. That was the cool thing. Osomatsu was the best brother ever. All of Todo's brothers were amazing.

Todomatsu stood up. It was time to head home. The last thing he heard from the coffee shop as he turned to leave was the same highschooler from earlier yelling after him.

"Flower pansy!"

 **I'm sorry this is so short but I started getting writers block like half way through.**

 **Don't forget to review.**


	2. The Best Of Friends

The brothers went to school the next morning. They lived rather close so they walked. Todomatsu listened to his older brothers' conversations from the back of the group. Jyushimatsu and Ichimatsu were talking quietly, their heads together. Todo leaned closer to hear them.

"Why have you been with so cats so much, Ichimatsu-nee-san." Jyushimatsu looked slightly worried.

"None of your business. I can do what I want." Ichimatsu answered back defensively.

Todomatsu found this rather boring. He knew Ichi had been spending time in alleyways with stray cats recently but it wasn't really anything bad.

The eldest three were talking a lot louder then Jyushi and Ichi. Todomatsu decided to focus on them since it seemed that Ichimatsu and jyushimatsu were trying to be heard. "That so stupid!" Choro said, looking at Karamatsu for support. Karamatsu nodded. osomatsu only chuckled. "You just don't understand pranks. No one's gonna get hurt. It'll be funny."

"Spraying classmates with mace isn't funny. It's just mean."

"All I'm doing is making people think I'm giving out a free Wagashi to everyone. Then BAM! Mace, right in the face."

"Do you ever listen to yourself?"

Todomatsu laughed quietly at his brothers. He glanced across the street and saw the same highschooler from yesterday. He watched the older boy closely. He wore a pink vest, beany and shoes with capri pants. Very different from Todomatsu's orange hoodie, jeans, and boots. The highschooler was talking with a few girls. His attitude and personality were completely different from yesterday. He seemed friendlier and less hostile. But just as judgmental.

Todo turned away from the boy as he noticed the school growing closer. He followed his brothers into the large building.

After school, Todomatsu had planned to spend some time with his brothers like he did every Friday. But instead decided to go back to the coffee shop and find the highschooler. He sat on his usual bench and waited. After a few hours, he finally saw the highschooler and grinned. He was surrounded by his friends. Once again they smirked at Todo and began whispering. This time, Todo interrupted.

"Hi, my name is Todomatsu."

One of the girls giggled. "Hi, Todomatsu. I'm Chie." She said, rather friendly. One of the boys smirked. "I'm Hitashi." He elbowed another one of the boys, smiling at Todo unsettlingly.

The boy Hitashi elbowed looked up. "Wha- oh. My name is Goru."

"Your name means fifth son." Todomatsu pointed out. "Are you a fifth son?"

"Yeah."

"Cool! I'm a sixth son."

Hitashi narrowed his eyes. "You're one of those sextuplets, aren't you?"

Todomatsu nodded and looked at the highschooler he had come to see and the other girl. "What are your names?"

The girl looked at Chie and tilted her head. Chie nodded and smirked. She looked back at Todo. "I'm Akira and this is Hajime."

Hajime glared at Todomatsu. "Hello, todomatsu." He said. "Come on, guys." He said, leading them into the coffee shop.

"Bye!" Todmatsu called after them, receiving no response.

A few minutes past. Todomatsu watched the people coming and leaving the coffee shop. He could see Hajime through a window and grinned at his pink cloths. That day, he left the coffee shop a lot earlier then usual.

 **Don't forget to review. The more reviews the faster the next chapter comes out.**


	3. Goodbye Todomatsu Matsuno

The next morning Todomatsu hurried to the store. He felt empty yet excited and happy at the same time. It was a strange feeling. He told his brothers to stay home and they respectfully did.

The first thing he saw when he got to the store was exactly what he was looking for. A bright pink hoodie. It was the same brand as his orange hoodie so it wouldn't be much different. He picked it up carefully, admiring it. He had had his orange hoodie since sixth grade. It was worn and torn. The pocket had holes all over it and was pretty much useless. The sleeves had dirt caked onto it. And the seams were just a complete mess of strings. When put side by side next to his brothers he looked like he was raised by wolves. That was to be expected. Todomatsu was much more active then the rest of his family. He liked to garden and be outside a lot.

The pink hoodie shined brightly. It was so soft and new. Todomatsu never cared much for how something looked but this was different. He went into a changing and put it on. It felt like him. It _looked_ like him.

No. This wasn't him. It was a different person. A better person. A person with friends. A job. Nice things. And a gold life. A person without dumb older brothers to hold him back and outshadow him. A Todomatsu who was an only child and had a lot of friends, a great job and an iPhone.

With a two-faced personality to match.

Todomatsu took the pink hoodie off but didn't put on his orange hoodie. That day he left the store wearing a white t-shirt, a pink hoodie over his shoulder, a beanie hat, tight jeans and new shoes.

But he three things at the store. His mind. His soul. And a torn up, beaten down orange hoodie.

 **Don't forget to review.**


End file.
